


The assassin

by Evie62442



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie62442/pseuds/Evie62442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya has been an assassin for a year for The House of Black and White when she gets caught. (Ned and Catelyn are dead, the rest of the Starks are alive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first fanfic I've written and so all feedback is appreciated!

She walked down the empty corridor and felt the floorboards beneath her feet. She walked lighty and smoothly as she knew the smallest sound would wake the whole castle and she would have to fight -or kill- dozens of men which she definitely didn't want to do if it could be avoided. The past years of her life had been filled with death and torture and she was getting tired of it. Keeping all of her senses alert she moved towards the two guards standing in front of a the big oak door behind which slept the lord and his wife whom she was to kill. The hallway was dark and the only light came from the two torches next to guards. Arya knew they couldn't see her with her all black tunic and cloack. She prepared herself and knocked them both out with a three sharp and quiet blows and placed them gently to the ground. She then opened the door and walked in. She went to the bed and looked at the two figures sleeping on the bed. The woman was beautiful and looked young. The man was slighty older, with a few grey hairs pushing from the sides of his forehead. They looked calm snuggling in together with their heads pressed together. Her breathing must have been heavy because the man opened his eyes and looked up to her. His eyes widened with horror as he looked at the black hooded girl hoovering above him. She lifted a sword above her head closing her eyes. The last the man heard was the silent whisper that fell from her lips "Valar morghulis" and his eyes shut forever.  
****  
She strode to her horse quickly. Before mounting her horse she took a few deep breaths. She knew she should get out of there as fast as possible as it wouldn't be long before someone would notice the deaths and the whole castle would wake and start looking for the person responsible. But she found herself unable to move her feet. It hadn't been her first kill, definitely not, but there was something about the couple that got to her. They had looked like they were in love and their faces had been filled with kindness. The woman had been so young... and Arya had just taken away her future. She felt sick and kneeled to the ground. All of a sudden she heard a sound behind her and turned around just in time to see a foot approach her face. Then everything went dark


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finds herself captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have made a few changes to the plot like the fact that Arya and Gendry have never met in this story. Hope you'll like it still! And comments are reaally appreciated! Also, I am new to writing here so just to make things clear: this - is for thoughts and these '' for lines.

Arya opened her eyes only to see darkness surrounding her. She was laying down on the ground and felt the coldness of floor through her clothes. She had no idea where she was or what had happened. The last thing she recalled was someone knocking her unconscious. She sat up and immediately regretted doing so -the room started spinning around her and she felt sick.   
-Where the fuck am I?   
Slowly she rose and stood up. She looked at her hands and saw shackles on them and sighed. Her eyes had started to adjust to the obscurity of the room and she started observing it.   
The room was small and cold and it was made of stone. The walls were wet and smelled of mold. On one of the corners she saw an unlit torch and next to it a small bed. It was obvious to her now that she was in a cell. Her legs were still shaky but she walked to the bed and sat down on it. Her head was still pounding from the kick and she couldn't wrap her head around what had happened. How had she been attacked? She was one of the best assassin of the house and was famous for her incredibly quick reflexes. She took pride in never being caught off guard and that she didn't let her emotions get the best of her. No matter how much she was honestly tired of killing she never thought twice before splitting a mans skull in half with a single blow.   
-Jaqen is going to kill me.   
As she sat there she couldn't help but wonder why she was given a cell with a bed and no one to share it with. And why hadn't she been killed yet? They obviously knew she had killed the Lord and his wife and knocked down two guards so why was she still breathing?   
-They must know who I am.   
The thought hit her like a lightning.   
-No. No way. They can't know who I am.  
After over a year of being No-One and hiding her true identity she couldn't be outed now. A year of pain and sweat and tears couldn't have led to this.   
-It's my own fault. No one to blame but me. I never should have stopped. I should have gone on my horse and not give a damn for those two I killed. If only Jaqen saw me now...  
She had been so deep in her thoughts that didn't hear the approaching footsteps and she winced when the door to her dungeon was opened.   
-This is it. Moment of thruth. Are they going to kill me or not. If not then what?  
****  
The guard came in and grabbed her by her elbow dragging her out. She knew she could easily take him down if she didn't have the shackles on her arms and if her head wasn't still pounding like crazy. She looked at the guard beside her. He was tall, much taller than her -which isn't that surprising since she was fairly short- and had incredibly wide shoulders and blue eyes. He was quite handsome in fact, but that wasn't what Arya was interested at. She saw other guards standing in neat lines next to the walls all carrying heavy armors and multiple weapons. She considered her chances of getting free and knew they were slim to none. Even if she could free herself from the guards squeeze she knew that with her head like this and her being unarmed there was no way she could take twenty to thirty guards so with a heavy sigh she accepted the fact that all she could do was follow the guy. She felt sick again walking so fast through the corridors of the dungeons and to numerous staircases.   
''Excuse me, but if you continue dragging me like this with my recent head injury I'm afraid I'm going to vomit all over your pretty shoes'' Arya said with the most obnoxiously nice voice she had.  
She thought she detected a small smile on his face and he slowed down just a bit. They continued on for what felt like an iternity and finally reached a huge door. He stopped and took a deep breath before turning to Arya.  
''Keep your head low and bow down to him.'' The guard said.   
Then he pushed the doors open and pulled her in. She did what he had told her and kept her head low, but as she bowed down she couldn't help herself and looked up. As she looked up she was shocked beyond words. 

She found herself staring at the face of Roose Bolton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is short too I guess that's just going to be the style of this series, hope you wont mind :D


	3. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya receives her sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to learn this thing yay

_What the hell is going on?_

She felt panic rising when she looked around the huge room. It was a big hall lined with guards and nobles and in the center of it was a thronelike chair on which Roose Bolton sat. The walls were made of stone and if it weren't for the few decorations and banderols it would have looked like the dungeon she had just been in. 

_Why am I here?_

"Step up girl." Bolton said with ice cold voice.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Arya stood on her shaking feet trying to focus only on not showing her fear to the men looking at her. _Damn these shackles._ She would have nothing to fear if it weren't for them.                                                    "So this is the famous assassin I've heard so much about?" He said. Arya shivered. "What's your name girl?" he asked.

_Thank god. At least they don't know I'm a Stark._

"No-One M'lord" she said trying to keep her voice steady. Bolton looked annoyed. "Whatever girl, it doesn't make any difference. You have killed many people including my men, and I should order you a death sentence."  She swallowed in fear. "However I find your talents worth more than that, and wasting them would be foolish of me. Therefore I shall have you working on the castle cellars and sleeping in the dungeon you were brought earlier. When I need you I will send someone for you and you will do what I ask of you. Is that clear?" he said.

Arya couldn't believe what she heard. She wouldn't be killed or tortured. She would just have to work.  _I know I'll find a way out of there easy. These people are fools to think they can keep me here. Jaqen hasn't been brutal to me for no reason, and he trained me for situations like this too of course._  She knew she'd be out of there in a couple of  months if that. She looked at Bolton in the eye and said: "Yes, M'lord". He nodded towards the door and Arya felt the guard who brought her here grab her arm again and lead her back to the dungeons.

                                                                                                                                 *** 

When they got to her cell he fastened her shackles and chained the to the iron bars on the wall next to her bed and turned to her. It was the first time he looked directly at her face and was slightly startled by her looks. She was young. Far too young to be an assassin in his opinion, she looked like she was about sixteen. She had long wild dark hair and her eyes were grey. She wasn't beautiful per se, but there was something captivating about her looks. She looked at the wall behind him but he knew her mind was somewhere else. He shook himself and told reminded himself of who he was dealing with. He unfastened the laces of her cloack and took it off her shoulders. This seemed to wake her up and she looked at him defensively and took a step away to get as far away from him as she could. He took a step back from her urgently as well to show that he wasn't going to do anything. Keeping his eyes on her he opened the thin covers of the bed and said: "Go to sleep." Then he walked to the door and turned around one more time to say:"I'm Gendry, by the way". She just glanced at him and said nothing.

                                                                                                                                 *** 

Arya slept poorly with the chains controlling and making noise with her every move. She knew she needed all the rest she could get to be able to get out. She had looked around the room and her clothed for anything she could use as a weapon but found nothing.  _Guess I'm just going to have to steal some from the guards. I'm guessing I'm going to be needing about a month to figure out this place and get the weapons I'll need. Then I'm going to Jaqen._ She was still in bed when that Gendry guy came in and pulled the covers off of her. "I've been assigned to show you where you're to be working, so get up and lets go." Arya looked at him and growled. She sat down on the bed and felt her head while he loosened the chains from the wall and took them in his hands. Her head felt better. She was pulled again to the hallways as they made their way to the cellars.  _Apparently I'm going to be wearing these same clothes as yesterday since I wasn't given anything else, and he wouldn't even give me my cloack back. Hopefully there'll be warmer where we're going._ Gendry wouldn't even look at her as they were walking.  _Did I offend him last night when I didn't tell him my name?_ She rolled her eyes.  _Whatever._  

                                                                                                                                 ***

After about five minutes of walking Arya started hearing sounds of people grunting and panting. The hallway was coming to an end and they went down a narrow wooden staircase that seemed to continue on forever. All the sounds were clearer now and she could also hear clattering and wooshing sounds that could only come from whips. She was getting tense and her senses were heightened. They finally reached the end and stepped into a big mine. Aryas eyes flickered as she looked around the place. All around her were people, men and women, mining swinging their pickaxes on the stone hoping to find something of value. 

A man walked to them saying: "Hello Gendry, is this the new one? The famous assassin perhaps?"

"Yes Theon, this is her." he replied.

 

 

The other mans eyes widened "Jesus, I was only kidding! Is this really her? She's nothing but a little girl!" 

Arya felt the sudden need to kick this guys teeth in to show him that she most certainly wasn't a little girl. She shot him a deadly look, but he just wouldn't take the hint.

Theon bowed down slightly so he was on the same level with her, looking directly at her. "You're a cute one aren't you?" he said putting his hand on her cheek.  _Touch me one more time you imbecile and I'll scoop your eyes out._ Apparently her anger was visible because Gendry slapped his hand away and just said:"Don't. She's dangerous." and then he led her away. They walked for nearly a mile before they reached their destination. They stood in front of  solid rock and Gendry handed her an ax. 

"Dig in. You're looking for gemstones. When you see them you put them here" he said pointing to a cart that stood on tracks that led deep into the mines. "Don't do anything foolish. No matter what you see. Unless you want to get hurt."    Arya took the ax he handed to her and looked around. Again, there were guards everywhere. _How the hell are there so many people here?_  Each one had a whip and a sword and they walked around the workers making sure they were doing what they were told and putting all the gems into the carts. She looked at Gendry and saw that he looked almost worried. "I'm going to leave you now but I'll come back to get you at the end of the day." Arya looked at him slightly irritated because he sounded like he thought she was scared or that she didn't want him to go. "Whatever" Arya said and turned around. She felt his eyes on her back for a few moment before he turned away to go. She looked at the rock in front of her and took a deep breath.  _Better to start working so I can plan my escape._ Sadly though, it didn't look easy. 

 


	4. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya makes a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: sexual abuse and violence

After a day of working Aryas hands were filled with blisters. Though hard work was definitely not hard for her as she had been training practically her whole life, the ax in her hands was heavy and she wasn't used to doing repetitive motion all day and so she was sweating like crazy, though the mines were definitely not warm.  She had no idea what time it was or how long she'd been there because there was no sunlight so deep underground to be able to tell the time. She was getting hungry and tired and had a hard time closing her ears from the cries of the people who were getting abused for the smallest things like not being fast enough or dropping their ax's from their hands when they were having a hard time even standing up.  _Before I leave here I'll make sure the guards get a taste of their own medicine._ She used her anger to swing her ax and find some gems to put to the cart.  _I'll also take a couple of  those with me._

She was getting quite worked up and was so focused on working and blocking the sounds around her that she didn't even hear Gendry coming when he grabbed her by her shoulder. She whirled  herself around ready to attack when she saw who he was. "Jeez have you gone mental?! Walking behind a trained assassin that's carrying an ax? I could have killed you!" Arya shouted to him. Gendry raised his eyebrow and looked at her somewhat amused. "Calm down just came to tell you your day is over" he said. Arya exhaled sharply and let herself be led away.  _Not that I give a crap for him, just can't risk getting in trouble._ They were walking back to the staircase they came from when she heard a loud scream. She immediately stopped and looked around to see the source of it. On the ground she saw a woman laying on her back while two guards held her down and one was on top of her trying to get out of his pants. Arya stiffened. She felt rage rising inside of her and her hands started shaking. No one else looked twice at the sight and just continued working as if nothing was happening.

"Don't..." Gendry said. "There's nothing you can do"  Arya didn't hear anything but the woman's cries. Her head was buzzing and she yanked her hand free from Gendry. In a blink of an eye she was running towards the guard on top of the woman and jumped on top of him. Next thing she knew she'd knocked out the two other guards and had her hand on the throat of the one left. The guards eyes widened in terror as he looked into her grey ones that were ice cold. Arya took the sword from the guards back on slit open his throat with one neat move. She felt her heartbeat in her head and silence fell all around her. This time everyone had stopped working and were staring at her with horror in their eyes. She dropped the dead guard to the ground and stood up. As she lifted her eyes off of him she saw at least thirty guards around her with their swords raised towards her.  _What have I done?_ She looked at her bloody hand in shock and dropped the sword she was holding.  _No. No why was I so stupid. Now I'll never get out of here._ Someone threw a hood of some sort on her head and she couldn't see anything. She felt herself being carried out by a pair of strong arms.

                                                                                                                                           ***

She knew it had been weeks since she was brought to this room. It wasn't the cell she was in before, this one was darker. Even after such a long time of being there she still couldn't see farther than an arms length. She was brought food once a day through a small hatch. The food was usually a dry piece of bread with a piece of rotten meat on top of it. She was losing weight rapidly and she could feel her ribs through her shirt. As she spend days in the pitch black darkness she had no one to keep her company but her thoughts. She thought about Winterfell and her childhood. She hadn't allowed herself think about that in years. There was too much pain in it. But now she couldn't help herself. She thought about the time before her family was scattered all over the world, and -she clenched her stomach- killed. Arya thought about her father and his kind eyes and strong heart, how he always cheered her on even though she never wanted to be a lady like Sansa and her mother. She even missed Sansa. Arya had no idea where her sister was or if she was even alive. The last time she her was in Kings Landing where Sansa was to be married to Joffrey. Kings Landing... Arya felt sick. That was where she last saw her father too. She had been just a girl when she saw Ned beheaded. She didn't want to think about that anymore and turned her thoughts to her other siblings and her mother. She knew Robb and Catelyn had been attacked at a wedding and Catelyn was killed. -arya and her mother hadn't been the closest but they still loved each other very much. She thanked the gods Robb had survived. Next she thought of Bran and Rickon. Bran was so smart at such a young age and Rickon was so little, he'd been just a toddler when she'd left them. But mostly she thought of Jon. He had been her best friend and her greatest ally. She was the one that stood up for him too when Catelyn treated him badly. She never treated him like a bastard. To her he was just her brother, I didn't matter that they didn't share the same mother. They were also the only ones who looked like Ned. Arya felt like crying. Would she ever see him again?

Just as a tear was about to fall down her cheek Gendry walked in. At first Arya couldn't see who it was because the sudden light had temporarily blinded her. She pushed herself to the corner of the room since she had no strength left in her body to get up. Gendry stood still and looked at her. "Are you okay?" he said with a calm voice.  _What does it look like? And besides what do you care?_ "Yes" she said shortly. "They order me to take you to Lord Bolton. You're getting your punishment" he said and Arya thought she detected pain in his words. "Fine. Let's go then" she replied and tried to get up. But the weeks of barely no food and exercise she found herself unable to do so. Gendy saw her struggle  _Gods she's so weak. How has the strong girl disappeared so quickly?_ He couldn't watch her look so miserable and he picked her up in his arms. "Let me go!" she yelled and tried to wiggle out of his arms but as she discovered it was impossible she gave up. Gendry smiled a little.  _She is a fierce one, even like this._

_***_

They entered the big hall she was brought to the first time she saw Bolton and he was sitting on the same spot again. Gendry gently set her on the ground and held her tightly so she wouldn't fall. Now that they were in a properly light place he saw how thin she'd gotten and clenched his jaw. Bolton looked down at her and said with his voice filled with anger: "I thought I made it very clear that I gave you an incredible chance. And now you've gone and killed yet another one of my friends. Though I still won't be killing you because I still think having a faceless man of Braavos is worth more, I won't be letting you off the hook Like I did before" Arya looked at him in fear, afraid to even breath. Bolton nodded to the guards and they pulled her away from Gendry who opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Arya was scared as hell when they dragged her across the floor to two stakes standing next to each other. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" she screamed panicked. They tied her hands to the stakes with her back facing the audience and Bolton. Then they opened her tunic revealing her bare back and one of them pulled out a whip. 

She was screaming in pain when the first strike hit her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please if you have any constructive criticism or if you like this series then leave a comment! Honestly everything is appreciated and I'd love to know I'm not working on this for nothing :D

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, if this gets read and I'll continue writing I'll make the rest of the chapters longer!


End file.
